Something at the Grove
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: No one is acting normal in Franklin Grove. Is there something effecting the small town? And can Ivy and Olivia figure what's going on before everyone changes for good- even as they change themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Sister The Vampire or any of the characters in this story.

Olivia Abbott sat in her pink little bunny room. She stared into Jacksons crisp blue eyes, well his poster. She and him had been dating for 1year as of today, it was there anniversary today, where was Jackson? Out of town, of course. Olivia waltz over to her closet and drew an elegant gown that she was to wear to dinner, then her phone rang. Olivia glided over to the table in her room which held her phone, caller ID? Ivy. She had been comforting Olivia all day since Jackson wasn't there, she had simply just left to get a few pints of ice cream and now she calls again.  
"Hello?"  
"Uh, yeah. Olivia. There is a HUGE line here at the mart, do you mind if I get the ice cream at," she brought her voice to a whisper "the other place."  
Olivia knew the other place, the vampire mart right below the bunny one. She took some time considering then said  
"No." She then plopped on her bed again stroking the face of her boyfriend on a poster without even saying goodbye to Ivy on the phone.

Ivy sat next to her twin sister on the floor of Olivia's living room with a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.  
"Come on Olivia, it's comfort food! And, you haven't eaten all day! Please! " Olivia just simply stared off into the distance.  
"Fine." Ivy then pick up her phone and called Jackson.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jackson."  
" oh, oh no, its our anniversary isn't it."  
The silence on the phone answered him  
"How's she doing? "  
"She hasn't eaten or drank anything all day and she is planning to have dinner with your YouTube interviews, how do you think?"  
"I'll try to get there as soon as possible, thanks Ivy."  
Bleep  
Ivy stared worriedly at her sister, frozen next to her. Ivy wanted to call their father, tell him what Olivia was doing, which is absolutely nothing. But he would be so worried, Ivy didn't want to put that pressure on him. Ivy's phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and read the message,  
*I'm almost there Ivy*  
It was from Jackson. He would be here, he would help Olivia but- someone knocked in the door.  
"Ivy, Jackson called me, let me in."  
'Crap it's dad.' She thought. Ivy grudgingly stood up and trudged to the door, sliding on the wood floor in her black socks. Reluctantly unlocking the door her father, Charles Vega, rushed over to his other daughter- not bothering to take off his shoes. He knelt by her on the ground and picked up the now slightly melted ice cream.  
"Olivia darling, one bite." He raised the spoon but got no reaction from his daughter. He glanced panicked at Ivy over his shoulder. Then Ivy heard the door knob jiggle. She rushed over to the door and saw a wisp of Jacksons blonde hair threw the window. Ivy swung the door open and slapped Jackson on the back of the head with vampire speed.  
"Ow!"  
"You called my dad?"  
"Sorry! I freaked!"  
"She's in the living room."  
He sprinted around the corner to were his girlfriend sat. His knees buckled in front of her at the sight of her so depressed. Jackson crawled over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Olivia, I am so sorry, but I'm here now." A small smile crept on his lips, but it faded immediately.

Olivia heard the voices around her but kept looking forward. She didn't want the ice cream they kept offering her, she wanted to be alone. Her head hurt too. Everything hurt, but not as much as her heart. Olivia felt Jacksons sturdy arms hoist her into the air. She rested her head on his shoulder, her soft brown hair tumbling into her face. She saw her room then she felt the soft cushions and heard the click of the door. Jackson walked to her and stroked her hair. Olivia smiled and looked at the celebrity. He saw her stolen glance and smiled. Jackson helped her sit up.

Charles walked toward Ivy and looked at her curiously.  
"Why didn't you call me."  
"I didn't want you, to do exactly what you did."  
Mr. Vega shook his head and left the Abbott house hold. Ivy rushed to her sisters bedroom door and pressed her ear against the door. She heard murmurs, unaware if they were her sisters or not. Ivy then gently tapped the door.  
"Come in Ivy." Her sisters gentle voice sang. Ivy twisted the door handle, she walked in and found her sister leaning against Jackson smiling. Ivy smirked.  
'Bunnies.' She thought. The moment was sweet, almost perfect. But that was too much to ask for. Jacksons phone rang furiously making Olivia jump, he picked up his phone and did the perfect thing, he swiped dismiss.

Jackson, because of his social status, easily got a dinner reservation. Olivia slipped on the sapphire evening dress and Ivy pulled back her hair. They stared into each others eyes for a moment then Ivy sent Olivia off to her dinner with Jackson.  
The black car pulled up to the 'Mècioür Tion' near the edge of town. Jackson opened the door for Olivia and her knee length dress swayed in the breeze.  
"Your dress really makes your eyes stand out."  
"I wish I could say the same about your tux." Olivia said with a smirk as they entered the restaurant. As the waiter seated them Olivia realized that the poster hanging in her room did him no justice.  
"I really am sorry Olivia, I should have taken the whole day off."  
"It's okay." Olivia wanted to say more but she was really hungry, but she still ordered a simple salad not wanting to look like a pig. Jackson looked at her worriedly.  
"Just a salad?"  
"Oh, uh, I'm not in a big food mood. I guess. "  
They both smirked and pretended that small bit of conversation never happened.

Jackson dropped Olivia off at her porch and kissed her good night. As Olivia touched the door knob Ivy yanked the door open and pulled Olivia's inside locking the door behind them. The girls burst out laughing.  
"How'd it go?" Ivy asked, not as curious as a first date but still wondering.  
" almost great." Then Olivia got a text from her mom,  
*sweetie hey, we're going to be a few weeks late, can you stay with a friend?*  
Olivia showed the text to Ivy and she grinned,  
"Of course you can stay at my place!" The sisters made a tint squeal when Ivy stopped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just, I don't want dad to be all.. mad."  
Olivia gave her sister an encouraging look and then the pair linked arms and danced over to Ivy's house.

Ivy jammed her key into the lock. The door creaked open and a blast of mysterious dust blew across the girls faces. Olivia bent down coughing.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just peachy." She wheezed between coughs. Ivy helped her sister up and the ventured farther into the Vega household. Neither of the twins dare call out to their bio-dad, but then a noise broke the silence. Ivy had heard a shriek, Olivia's. Ivy spun around looking for her sister.  
"Olivia?" She croaked. Then a pair of cold hands grasped her arm and pulled her into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy was thrown into her 'bed' next to a squirming Olivia.  
"Shhh, shh" Ivy hummed to stop her sister from making such ruckus. Luckly, when Ivy was three she stole scissors from the kitchen and made a hole in her coffin. Ivy quickly peared throuh the hole to see who the attacker was. The face slim, cheekbones high, and very pale skin. Instantly Ivy knew the figure without having to see the dark hair that almost covered his eye's.  
"Ben?" She said softly. Ben was Ivy's best friend- other than Sophie- when she was in 2nd grade. Actually they stayed friends until middle school when he dropped and started home school.  
"Yeah it's your Bennie Boy, Ivy!"  
He loosened the lid to her coffin and pulled her out leaving Olivia behind.  
"Your twins nice, I'm sure she'd be really dead!" He spoke in a scaly voice.  
"NO!" Ivy screamed kicking Ben with her boot- right in the gut. He keeled over groaning. Ivy fely bad about kicking him, but he had threatened Olivia! 'Crap! Olivia! ' Ivy thought. She raced back to her coffin and played with the lid until it burst open, revealing a tear "stained" Olivia. Ivy helped her twin out of the coffin. Olivia stepped on Ben with her high heels for good measure, but then she remembered those wounds heal instantly. The girls rushed to the door and bumped into a dark figure outside of Ivy's house.  
"Dad!" They cried in unison hugging their father. The moment was rich, and warm, then Ivy fell to her knees.  
"Ivy?" Olivia knelt down to her sister as their father put his hand to his chin as if he were figuring out a riddle. Ivy wobbled back up to her feet.  
" I-I'm okay." She stammered slightly tilted. Olivia frowned as her twins face grew paler than usually, Ivy rushed to the railing and threw up on some innocent bushes. When she was finnished she lay limp on the edge. Again Olivia rushed to her sister.  
"Dad, can you help me carry her?" She said through clenched teetch as she tried to raise her sisters rag doll body. Charles did nothing to help his daughters. He simply opened the door to his home and locked the door behind him.  
Finally Olivia was able to lift her sister and hobble back to her home. Olivia lay her sister gently upon the cushions of her couch. A small groan escaped from Ivy's cracked lips, reassuring Olivia of life in the vampire.  
Ivy lifted her heavy eyelids, a blurred Olivia sat petting her. Ivy quickly struck the hand away,  
"I'm not a cat, I am a bat."  
"And I'm a bunny, whats it to you?"  
"Don't pet me."  
The girls smiled at each other and embraced. A pounding at the door seperated them. Olivia grabbed a pillow for protection making Ivy chuckle a bit on the inside. Pushing out the happy thought the girls made their way to the door. Anothor series of thumping.  
"I can't wait!" Olivia whispered with anxiety. She charged towards the door before Ivy could stop her. Olivia flung open the door, but no one was there, she cuckled then saw a man emerge from the tree's.  
"Hello Olivia." He said, running forward trapping her in a bag.

Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Sorry I've taken so long :/ I've just had a serious case of writers block. If you have a suggestion please let me know!

Olivia's POV

The sack stunk, like really bad. It had that familiar sting that the girls locker room had after being butchered with Justin Bieber Someday, Britney Spears Fantasy and whatever kind of perfume or body spray the girls brought in. Although the sting familiar, the stench that it brought was not. It was overwhelming, but not Axe body spray overwhelming. It was more if a two too many sprays overwhelming. Also, it was pitch black. You'd think in a sack there would be some kind of hole but there wasn't. I just sat uncomfortably in the sack, the rough, dark, stinky sack. And that's when he stopped. I knew because I stopped bouncing off of his leg or back or whatever I was hitting with every step. And I just swung there, for a long time. Thee only sound was our breathing, there was a large drop. So I knew he had flung me over his back and it was his back that I was bouncing off of. The sack was set on top of something soft, grass. I knew better than to struggle, the sack was tied. I decided to just save my energy.

Scissors cut into the sack and cold air rushed in to great me. The hooded captor kicked me over and I went flying out onto the frost coated grass. Horrified I looked up. I didn't even need to read another word on the stone block, the first was all it took.

Savannah

That was my mothers grave.

He took me to my mothers grave.

"It seemed fitting for me to make it happen here." A hoarse voice said.

"Make what happen." My eyes were glued to the headstone.

"You have two choices, life or death." I had turned to the boy, his height and weight made me believe he was my age.

"I think I'd prefer life." He chuckled.

"So cute, you think you choose." Horror filled me as he tied my hands and feet together in an uncomfortable stretch. If I didn't pick…who did? Then it hit me, like gust of wind. A mind blowing discovery that only made me fear for my life. Has the boy brushed my hair off my neck I knew my thought was correct.

He is a vampire

He is going to bite me.

I remembered what Ivy had told me when I asked if bunnies become vampires if their bitten.

"_Not all the time, most of the time they just die."_

'This is it,' I thought, 'I am going to die at my mother's grave. The Captor pulled back his hood revealing his face. I know his face!

"G-"Before I could finish he bit me. Pain overwhelmed me and I began to twitch. Hot tears streamed down my face, clearing paths in the dirt. Someone didn't get their fangs filed. My vision started to narrow and then, darkness.


	4. Eyes

-Ivy's POV-

Something wasn't right, I knew it. Something with this world was not right! Well, unusually not right, For a start, I was actually MISSING school? It would probably make me happier than ever to see Garret Stevens and the rest of his foul-smelling gang terrorizing bunnies in the hallway. Suddenly, I had an epiphany 'That's it!' I thought. Last week in school we learned about planetary alignments, and how myths like werewolves, fairy circles, demigods, wizards and witches were based off of them. Okay, so myths like fairy circles. Josh Stevens, Bekkie Lawl, Michael and Martha Hastings might beg to differ on the other few. I ran up the fuzzy carpeted steps to the white door that had sparkly letters spelling out 'Olivia' on the top. My pale hand twisted the bronze door knob and I pushed in to enter the pink and terrifyingly preppy room. The room was abnormally disorganized, almost like my room. I'd thought I would never be able to find Olivia's astronomy book in here. I knelt down anyways and began to look through the piles.

After about half an hour of searching I found the thick black book that said astronomy in bright red letters. The pages were damp so I had to be extra careful while flipping the pages. Then, I found the entry I was looking for.

_The Spectral Configuration _

_[The Purple Moon]_

_Last seen in Erone Grove the Spectral Configuration has been hopping Groves around the world. The last event occurred in 1953, 97 years from 2010. Every 60 years events travel to a new Grove and things repeat. A novelist referenced this in their series- Count Dracula. Every new one has a different story being played based on the towns people, or at least that's the myth. Few people mysteriously survive this strange phenomenon and even fewer tell their story. So if this comes to your Grove- Good Luck._

'That can't be right.' I'd thought, 'The version from school was written differently, and longer.' I began to scan the page over and over again when the words moved and letters shifted or disappeared leaving me with a single word, **GRAVEYARD. **I simply dismissed it, thinking the 'Spectral Configuration' was trying to mess with me. A banging blasted on the door, almost shaking the once happy home. I quickly trudged down the steps in my heavy black boots and made my way over to the Abbott's door. My hands began to shake as I placed my violet eye onto the cool loop of metal, I saw a dark figure leaning against the yellow painted wall of the house. Slowly, I creaked open the door.

"Daddy?" I said hopefully, wishing dad would turn around and wrap me in one of his large hugs that almost crushes you. The figure turned and faced me with bright ruby eyes, the eyes of a hunter.

"Your face, it is paler then usual my dear Isis." The man said in a raspy voice, almost as if it had not been used in centuries. So many questions filled my brain, so many to ask. But I stuck with the one that most filled me with dread.

"Who have you bitten hunter?" I squeaked out, bracing myself for the answer. A sly chuckle escaped the man's thin cracking lips.

"Always so curious Isis," He brushed some of my hair out of my face exposing more of my purple eyes, "A searcher, so rare, so beautiful, and always so curious."

I scoffed, "Vampires haven't been given assessments for centuries." Eons ago, when vampires were born they would be assigned jobs based on eye color. Hunters always had black eyes, until they completed their first kill, then their eye color changed depending on what they had last bitten. His were red, he'd bitten a human.

"Look Isis!" He said frustrated, "Look around! We all have assessments! I came to warn you that your other shall finish my catch. I'd only been feasting on a teacher when I heard." I rolled my eyes, a huge mistake. The man got very annoyed and looked at me, straight in the eyes. My shaking palms began to sweat.

"ISIS! You made me swear never o hurt Odette! So I never finished my catch and got tossed out of and banished from the clan! Now that your "NEW INTREST" is after her you simply look around?" I laughed at him, another huge mistake that lead to realization. Isis and Odette was a children's story I'd heard far too many times as a child. It was about to twin sisters, one vampire one human. The closest things in the world. One day Isis's lover, Jeremiah was assigned to kill Odette for the leaders of the clan, but his love and promise to Isis stopped him. The leaders banished him to a underground confinement to once again rise to finish the tale. The ending, if I remember correctly. Isis fell in love again, but he got the same assessment and…

"Olivia!" I shrieked pushing past Jeremiah and heading towards the graveyard. I didn't care who saw me I was sprinting full out vamp speed. When I finally reached the rusted old black gate to the cemetery I realized the grounds were far too big for me to search, even with special vamp capabilities. I decided to rely on my nose, hoping, praying even that I would be able to catch just a glimpse of that familiar Starberry Shine shampoo or the bubblegum lip gloss. And I did, I sniffed out just a bit of her shimmery lip gloss, packed under dirt and blood. Mustering all the energy I had left in me I raced for her. I crashed into a boy, in front of a familiar sight. My mother's gravestone. The scent was stronger now but the boy, oddly familiar looked down on me. He looked about my age, very familiar as well. Black curly hair, defined jaw, broad shoulders. I'd almost say it was Brendan if it weren't for those big red eyes.

"Too late." He said and stepped aside. A pink bundle rested in front of the headstone. It was covered in blood and muck. I stepped forward to the shaking lump and saw a face, a face that looked just like mine. Except for trembling. blue. eyes.

"Olivia?" I whimpered.


End file.
